Valentine's Day
by meganarcissa
Summary: Spain's on business and Romano has to spend Valentine's Day alone. Pairings: Spamano, GerIta


I hate Valentine's Day.

It's just a god-awful holiday that happy people invented to make everybody else feel bad about themselves. It's just a day where all the lonely people get pounded down their throats that nobody in the world wants them. But don't think you're safe when you've actually got someone - now there's a whole crapload of expectations put on the both of you to make the day "romantic" and "special" and "perfect."

Which it won't be.

Cause it's a fucking crappy holiday.

And just when I finally had someone who might make me feel a little less miserable, stupid Antonio's idiot boss decided to send him on a fucking business trip. On fucking Valentine's Day. Right after his birthday too, so we hardly had any time to celebrate.

Not that we didn't stay up all night anyways.

But still.

The only plans I had that day were with my brother. Or should I say the disgusting, writhing mass that would be my brother and that potato-bastard once they got drunk enough. God. I don't even know how he managed to convince me to go out for drinks with him. Maybe I really do get desperate without that tomato-bastard.

Or maybe I just like beer. Who gives a fuck?

I waited all day for the phone to ring. I wasn't just waiting for Antonio - I'm not that obsessive or anything, I didn't care who called - but aren't husbands supposed to talk on Valentine's Day? At least acknowledge each other?

Around four, right before I went to meet Feliciano, I finally got up the nerve to call Antonio. Bastard didn't even pick up. All I got was his obnoxious voicemail: "I'm so sorry! Leave a message after the beep! Lo siento! Deja un mensaje después del tono!"

I called him twice, just to hear his stupid voice again.

Going out with Feliciano was, as expected, shitty. I spent the entire time attempting to have a decent talk with him, which was impossible, cause the potato bastard kept inserting himself in the conversation. Or inserting his tongue into my brother's digestive system. We were supposed to stay till about eight they told me, but evidently they couldn't keep out of each other's pants that long, so they decided to go home around 6:40.

"You alone?"

On my way this blonde chick locked eyes with me and turned in her barstool to angle her legs in my direction. She smiled flirtatiously at me. Guess I wasn't the only one alone.

"I'm married," I told her, flashing my ring. Oops. Wrong finger.

Leaving her in slight shock, I pushed my way out of the bar and into the freezing night. I cursed again. Antonio had the car, and I'd have to walk home. Who'd thought _that_ was a good idea?

Argh, _finally_ I got home. But something was wrong…

Oh. The lights were on. I must've forgotten to turn them off when my brother came to pick me up.

I came to the door and shoved my key the lock to find that it was already unlocked. What the hell…? Had someone broken in? Oh god, someone fucking _broke into my house while I was gone_…

I opened the door ever so slightly, peaking through into our living room. Nothing seemed to be out of place. Except…there was luggage on the floor…

What…

"Lovino!"

The sound of crashing metal echoed from the kitchen. "I wasn't expecting you home so early! Feliciano said you would be out until late!"

Oh.

I walked into the kitchen and found Antonio trying desperately to scoop up a pile of forks he'd dropped. He smiled at me, a looking a little flustered, and I noticed that the room smelled really, really good.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. "You told me you were going to be gone till tomorrow."

"The meetings ended early, so my boss let me come home early! So I decided to surprise you!"

He beamed, then practically skipped around the table and threw his arms around me.

I shoved him off.

"Antonio! I spent all day thinking I was going to be spending Valentine's alone!" I shouted at him. It wasn't like I was missing him or anything, I just don't like it when people disrupt my plans.

"Ah, sorry Lovi," he said, pushing some hair from his forehead. "I only just found out a few hours ago, and I just got home…I wanted it to be a fun surprise for you! Feliciano was supposed to call me when you were coming home…"

"Oh. I sort of ditched them."

He laughed that stupid, gorgeous laugh. "I see," he smiled. He stepped close to me again and touched my waist lightly. "Forgive me, Lovi?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

He beamed as if I'd said something wonderful, then pulled me into a tight hug before kissing me ever so gently. He pulled away to smile at me.

_No no_, I thought, winding my fingers into his hair and then pulling his lips back on to mine. _It's gonna take a lot more than that to make up for leaving me all day_.

He complied without complaining, and we stood there for a few minutes and let our lips overlap in the warm quiet of the kitchen. I was beginning to think about just skipping out on dinner - his arms were getting closer and closer to my ass and God that taste and _yes_ I'd missed him okay? - when the stove beeped.

I pulled away and wiped my mouth. "What's that?"

His eyebrows leaped up past his hair. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "I made dinner for you! Pasta with tomatoes, your favorite!"

Well, yeah, it was my favorite…

"Thanks, bastard," I muttered to the floor. Then I glanced over at the pot on the stove. "Shouldn't you be getting that?"

"What? Oh, right!"

He looked back too. A sigh escaped my lips. I pushed past him. "I'll finish it, you just keep setting the table," I instructed him, rolling my eyes. Antonio's cooking skills are great, but he's forgetful as hell.

"Gracias, Lovi," he beamed. He pecked my lips one more time. "Let's spend Valentine's Day together from now on."

_Gladly_.

I felt a small smile grace my lips. "Whatever, bastard."


End file.
